Draco and Astoria's adventures
by Moe and Jack
Summary: Draco and Astoria's many adventures through life is all documented here in these stories! Please note that I retitled this, it used to be called Draco and Astoria's Chrsitmas. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Astoria turned down the snowy path towards the dark and gloomy Malfoy Manor. A large brown box was lugged under her right arm, and five small boxes were tucked under her left arm. As she made her way up the steps to the front door, she noticed the lack of Christmas decorations on their lawn. Astoria kicked open the slightly ajar door open in front of her and plopped the boxes down. Just then, a box flew down the main stairway in the Manor, followed by Draco. With a thump, Draco landed on the rough floor.

"Oh, man. I nearly died on Christmas decorations," He moaned.

"_That's_ all of your Christmas decorations?" Astoria cried. "That one little box?"

"What do you expect? Twenty boxes over flowing with piles and piles of Christmas decorations?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

After a moment's pause of shock, Astoria cried, "Yes!"

"Well then, you're out of luck, 'cause that's not how the Malfoy's roll," Draco replied stubbornly.

"You _always_ go on and on about how rich your daddy is and you only have one little box of Christmas decorations?" Astoria recounted.

"Yes."

"Then I have to get you some Christmas decorations." Astoria sighed. "Get your coat. We're going Christmas shopping."

"No…" Draco moaned.

"Oh yes," Astoria replied as she dragged Draco to his feet and out the door.

A few minutes later, Astoria and Draco were at the super market in the Christmas decorations aisle.

"Ooh! How about a giant inflatable Santa? Or a glittery wreath? Or-"

"Astoria!" Draco interrupted. "I do not want any more decorations."

"I don't care. If we're going to get married, I want some Christmas decorations in our house. So deal with it."

"Oh man," Draco groaned.

An hour later, they had four carts full of Christmas decorations.

"Alright, we're done with the first store!" Astoria squealed happily.

"First store?" Draco cried. "Indicating that there are more stores that we have to go to?"

"Of course!" Astoria began. "If you've ever been Christmas shopping-"

"But that's just it! I've never been Christmas shopping! This is way below my league! I wore solid gold diapers! I don't need cheesy Christmas decoration ruining the- the masterpiece that is my house!"

Astoria snickered.

"Solid gold diapers?"

"What? My mother was a nurturer."

"Sure. But that's not the point. The point is that we're getting decorations and that's all." And with that, Astoria walked up to register to pay for their items.

Draco just stood there, staring at Astoria in disbelief. The man behind him in line gave him a knowing shrug.

"Hey man," He said. "Happy wife happy life, you know what I'm saying?"

Draco gave him a disgusted look.

"Shut up," he spat.

"Yo, I'm just saying," The man shrugged. Draco followed Astoria out the door.

After visiting four more stores, Astoria and Draco finally headed home.  
"Okay, are we done now?" Draco sighed.

"Nope," Astoria stated firmly. "We haven't even begun to put them up yet."

"Put them up? Are you serious? It would take a full army to have enough time to put all these decorations in a year, if they're lucky!" Draco cried.

"Well, to bad 'cause we're putting them up today," Astoria laughed. "Now come on, get up. We don't have all day."  
"Yeah, you've got that right," Draco muttered.

And so they began. The lights were strung all around the outside of the manor, covering every gloomy tower, every bleak porch, every lifeless parapet. Inflatable Santa's, snow globes, reindeer, Christmas trees, and sledding children were scattered across the lawn. Red bows were hung on every window. You could find a wreath on doors, windows, and some even strung across the porch. Garland was laced around poles, lights, columns, and was taped across the edges of the roof. Little fake lights were in every window. Cardboard carolers were huddled around the bushes. 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' was written in big lights across the front of the house. Inside there were Christmas trees everywhere. Giant metal gingerbread men were bolted to the wall. Plush snowmen were on every once empty counter or ledge. Red bows and wreaths were strung on the steps. Candy colored lights were wrapped around the entire house. Fake gifts were hung from the wall. Paper snowflakes were looped around the walls and ceilings. Everything that you could imagine was stuffed into the manor.

"Ahh, there we are." Astoria sighed.

"When will this come down?" Draco moaned.

"Whenever _I_ would like it too." Astoria said with a smile.

"That will be never, won't it?" Draco griped.

"Now you get it!" Astoria smiled.

On Christmas morning, Astoria came down to the Malfoy Manor to open gifts. Astoria wrote down everything that they got.

What Draco got:

Solid gold underwear (more of a joke than anything)

A frying pan

Six more boxes of decorations (to which he nearly had a heart attack)

An instant pancake maker

A box of candy

A sled

A new wallet

A poster with his face on it (which he absolutely loved)

Pens

A flat screen TV

A notebook

A book about fairies (which he said he didn't like but his eyes said that he really liked it. )

Some chocolates

A plush unicorn toy

A lifetime supply of apples (preferably Granny Smith)

A black suit

A convertible (To which Draco screamed like a little girl)

What Astoria got:

A stuffed monkey

Five more boxes of Christmas decorations!

A green and silver striped shirt (To which Draco says has nothing to do with Slytherin)

A new phone

A notebook

Assorted candies

A snow shovel (Which I think is a sign of things to come)

Some hair ties

A purple shirt

A laptop

A lifetime membership to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

A coupon to Blourish and Blots

A puppy! (YAY!)

Two tickets to Disney (Aw ya!)

Some fluffy earmuffs

A convertible (also)

Draco and Astoria were having a great time until realization struck: They now had to pay for two cars.


	2. Chapter 2

After an eventful Christmas, Draco and Astoria did have to take the decorations down. It took forever, but, as Draco thought, it was worth it. The two were living happily, until one day at tea when Narcissa brought up a good point.

"You know, you two have been married for a while now," She began. "And, no offense, but I'm really getting sick of you two coming in and out and in and out and in and out of this house. It's time that you two bought a house together."

Narcissa smiled at them warmly. It took a while for the two to process what she had said, and when they did, Astoria dropped her cup and Draco choked on his tea for a second before spewing it all over the carpet.

"A house?" Draco stuttered. "Knowing Astoria, she'll want some place happy and bright! I just can't live like that!"

"And he'll want some dingy dungeon with spiders- oh I really don't like spiders-and, and it'll have a torture chamber in the living room!" Astoria cried.

"Well, then it's time for you two to learn the art of compromise." Lucius replied.

Draco looked at his father for a moment.

"Since when do you care about compromise?" Draco said. "You told me that it was mother's idea to get a mansion, and she really wanted this one, but you wanted that beach side house by the ice cream parlor and-"

"Son!" Lucius interrupted. "That's enough, because, um, that never happened…"

Narcissa glared at him.

"Let's not dwell in the past, right?" Lucius muttered.

"Moving on from that tragedy," Draco said sarcastically, "Astoria and I don't know the first thing in buying a house."

"Oh don't worry." Lucius replied. "We know a good realtor."

"Who is it?" Astoria asked.

"You'll see…"

The next day was Draco and Astoria's first day of house hunting. It was also the first day that the two met their realtor. At 1:00 in the evening, there was a knock at the Malfoy Manor door. Astoria opened the door. There sat a man, scrawny still for his age, with brown hair and a plaid sweater-vest. On his shoulder sat a toad. Yes, this was indeed Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" Astoria asked bewilderedly.

"Longbottom?" Draco cried. "Please tell me that you're the pizza delivery man,"

"Uh, no, I'm here to find a house for Astoria and Darla, what are you two doing here?" Neville stuttered.

Astoria laughed so hard that she had to lean against the wall for support.

"Astoria and Darla?" She laughed. "I think you messed up the names. You're finding a house for Astoria and _Draco._ Not Darla!"

"You dare to mistake my name you filthy-" Draco began.

"Draco!" Astoria interrupted. "Use your nice words. Now, find the nice Darla inside you."

This time, it was both Astoria and Neville who collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Find the nice Darla inside you, good one," Neville managed between laughs.

"Shut up both of you or I'll hurt you both." Draco snapped.

They stopped laughing at that comment.

"Ok. So, what's on your wish list?" Neville asked. "Astoria. You first."

"Ok, so I would like a place that's warm and happy." Astoria began.

"See! I told you." Draco spat.

"Anyways," Astoria continued, "I would like the house to be modern, with a recently done kitchen, and a big dining room, so that we could clear it for a place to duel."

"A dueling room?" Draco asked. "Good idea."

"Yeah, and we'll need a big and private backyard or greenhouse so that we can practice Quidditch."

"Now you're talking!" Draco cried.

"And we'll need two bedrooms and three bathrooms. And it'll need to be big."

"Ok, sounds good. Darla, your turn!" Neville laughed.

Draco growled.

"If I were you, I'd shut up if you'd like to see your toad again." He snarled.

"Fine, but hurry up and tell us what you want in a house."

"I like what Astoria said, but we need a place where we could brew potions, possibly the laundry room, because we're wizards, I mean, come on! We don't need a washer and dryer. But anyways, in the backyard, we need room for that puppy that I bought Astoria for Christmas, too." Draco said.  
"Yeah, we do." Astoria said.

"Ok then, I'll look for a house like that." Neville said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

And with that, Neville left the house.

"I still can't believe that _he's _our realtor." Draco muttered.

"Oh, come off it. It's not bad. At least you know that he'll try his best to find us a good home." Astoria replied.

"What makes you think that he would do that?" Draco asked.

"You'll pound him if he doesn't."

Draco shrugged. "Good point."

And so they waited until the next day.

The next day, Neville was outside their door at promptly 10:00 in the morning.

"Hello Astoria and Darla," He greeted them.

Astoria laughed. "That will never get old."

"Oh, of course not." Draco muttered sarcastically.

"Ok, but seriously, I think I found you the perfect house!" Neville squealed.

Together, the three aparated to the house. The outside of the house was painted a creamy yellow. Astoria shook with excitement.

"I want to see it!" Astoria cried.

"Oh, boy," Draco murmured.

"Ok, so this house has two bathrooms and two bedrooms. It also has a backyard that has a pathway to the woods, a great place to practice Quidditch. It also has an unfinished dining room- they were already taking it apart when they were selling- as well as a finished basement with a little room, perfect for your potion brewing." Neville explained.

"Yay!" Astoria squealed. Finally, it was time to tour the house.

Things that Astoria and Draco liked:

-Two bedrooms

-Backyard (though it was a bit small)

-Unfinished dining room

-Basement

"Ok, what did you think of the house?" Neville asked.

"I liked it a lot." Astoria replied.

"Yeah, I liked it too, surprisingly." Draco said.

"Alright, but I have one more house for you to look at." Neville replied.

Once they had reached the house, Neville began explaining.

"Ok, so as you can see, this one's more of a dungeon than anything,"

And he was right. The exterior of the house was completely black with the occasional window. It was also very big. It was now Draco's turn to squeal.

"Yay!" He cried.

"Oh, boy," Astoria muttered.

"It has one bedroom and one bathroom, but it does have five dining rooms. There is a basement, but it's currently prohibited because they found five kinds of poisonous snakes in there. Currently, there is a mouse problem, and the attic has bats. But on the bright side, I think that only half of the bats are deadly, so, yeah," Neville finished.

"Why would you show us a place like this?" Astoria asked.

"Because I knew that Draco would like this." Neville replied. They then looked through the house.

Things that Astoria and Draco liked:  
-The bedroom

"So, what did you think?" Neville asked.

"I hated it. The only thing that I liked about the house was the one bedroom that wasn't windowless."

"Actually, to be perfectly honest, that house kind of scared me." Draco replied.

"Really? You didn't like it?" Astoria asked. "Best, day, ever!"

"Can we _please_ buy the other house?" Draco pleaded.

"You see? I told you that you would like that house!" Astoria bragged.

"No you didn't! Those words never even came out of your mouth!"

"I can see that you two are going to be a lovely couple," Neville interrupted sarcastically. "I'll get the house bought for you."

And so, that is the story about how Draco and Astoria bought their first house. Lesson learned; don't listen to Draco's opinion. Ever.


End file.
